If It Kills Me
by MyJonasSensesAreTingling3
Summary: when Lilly Truscott took her job as a nanny for Kevin Jonas, no one expected that she would find love in unexpected places. a Levin story. with some Loe. R&R.
1. Laundry Day

Another story

**Another story. I know, I know.**

**But I couldn't resist this idea. This is Lilly's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JB. Actually I don't own anyone. Except the plot and the little boy :D**

**OOOOOO**

"Lilly, why wont you tell me who you are being a nanny for? I mean I know it's someone famous but who!?" Anna says to me as we drive down the street.

I let out a big sigh. Ever since we both moved out to California for college, Anna and I have been best friends. Miley and I drifted after high school, Oliver keeps touch but we rarely ever see each other. Anna is my roommate and best friend. She is a little crazy, but aren't we all?

"Anna for the millionth time, I will not tell you! I know you will freak out; you were OBSESSED with him in high school. Trust me I have heard stories from your mom." I say annoyed. She has been on my case since I asked her to drive me to the house to meet them.

"OMGSH! YOU'RE A NANNY FOR JESSE MCCARTNEY!?" she yells almost running us off the road.

"Gosh! No Anna! Not Jesse McCartney! Aren't you like his stalker?! You know he isn't married, nor does he have a kid." I yell back.

"Oh right, sorry."

I close my eyes as she keeps driving. I feel the car come to a sudden halt; I open my eyes to see a humongous mansion that wasn't too extravagant, more like quaint.

I look over to the drivers' seat to see Anna staring out the window in awe with her mouth hanging open.

"Hello Anna? You home?" I say waving my hand over her face.

"LILLY! THIS IS KEVIN JONAS' HOUSE! I CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! This is THE Kevin Jonas we are talking about here. The same one that had a band with his brothers that we were obsessed with! The same band that was the SOLE reason we got along at all freshman year!" she yelled with astonishment.

"And this is why I didn't tell you," I sighed, "How do you even know that this is his house anyways?"

"Internet duh." She said in a matter-of-fact tone as she opened the door and got out of the car.

"Anna dear, you cannot come in. I have to be professional! Just come back in an hour. And if your good for a while, maybe I will introduce you!" I say pushing her back into the car.

"Okay Lills, I plan on holding you to that. Bye!" she said as she reluctantly got into the car and drove off.

I turned back to the front gates and took a deep breath. Yes I was a huge Jonas fan in my teen days. After they went to doing more behind the scenes work I moved on. But of course I would always have that weak spot for them. Never in my life did I think that at 22, I would be a nanny for one of them.

I punch in the four digit code that I had been given earlier and waited as the gates slowly opened.

I walked slowly up to the large wood door and softly knocked on it. It was only now that I was beginning to feel the butterflies.

The door opened to reveal a woman that I had immediately recognized as Kevin's wife. Her tall slender frame with tan skin and brown hair had become a familiar face in the world of Hollywood. She was dressed in simple house clothes but looked elegant all the same.

She put on a sweet smile and stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"Hello, you must be Lilly. I am Deni, I am so glad to have found you. All the other nanny's had either been crazed fans or just horrible. But from the recommendations that we have received we know that you are strictly professional." She said as she led me around the house.

The home was beautiful, vast amount of space. She led me upstairs and stopped in front of a door with the name Chance on the front.

"This is Chance's room. He has been really anxious to meet you." She said as she smiled at me. I returned the smile and opened the door.

I look in and see a little boy, the age of four with curly black hair and piercing blue eyes. He looks up from his toy and comes running up to me and hugs my legs.

"Are you my new nanny?" he asked looking up at me.

I bend down to his level and ruffle his curls, "I am my name is Lilly. What's your name cutie?"

"That's a pretty name Lilly. I'm Chance and I am four." He said holding up four fingers for emphasis.

"Wow, you are such a big kid! I promise we will play later but your mommy has to show me around the rest of the house okay." I said.

"Okay." He said as he gave me a hug and returned back to his toys.

I smiled as I walked out of the room back to where Deni was standing.

She walked a few feet and pointed to a door right next to Chance's room.

"And this will be your room." She said as I stopped in shock for a second.

"Wait, I am going to be staying here? I just thought I would have to come over when you needed me."

"No, we need you here full time. Is that okay with you?"

I sighed. I really didn't want to leave Anna but I needed the money.

"Sure that is alright with me."

"Great well I guess you can collect some things tonight and move in tomorrow morning. I'll walk you to the door."

We made our way down stairs and towards the front door. But I was in awe of their Olympic sized pool and beautiful landscaping. I guess I wasn't paying attention because it seems that I ran into a wall.

A very warm wall that seemed to be wet.

Oh no.

I took a step back to see none other than THE Kevin Jonas standing in front of me. Dripping wet from the pool.

I couldn't help but stare at his beautifully sculptured tan body. I could feel my mouth hanging open.

Damn, I do not remember him looking like that when I was a fan. Must have been working out with Nick or something.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. I was just admiring your pool and wasn't watching where I was going." I said, and then I noticed him looking at me chuckling.

I looked down to see the whole front of my shirt soaking wet and of course it was laundry day. White shirt with polka dotted bra. Not the best combination when you are wet.

I quickly folded my arms over my chest, which caused his eyes to look up and meet mine.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Kevin. You must be Lilly, the new nanny." He said sticking out a hand but quickly pulled it back to his side as he realized my arms were still covering my chest.

Oh boy, was this awkward or what.

"Um, thanks for the tour Deni. I guess I will see you tomorrow with my stuff." I said as I made my way back to the front door.

This job was going to be anything but ordinary.

**OOOOOO**

**:D**

**I like it. Do you? Review and tell me.**

**I have big plans, and Emilie… you will be in it hopefully in the next chapter. **

**If any of ya'll want me to finish The Adventure then you are gonna have to pester me to no end because I really don't want to do it right now. Haha.**

**So I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think!**

**Cayce a.k.a. MyJonasSensesAreTingling3**


	2. Meeting the Jonas Clan

Wow you guys

**Wow you guys! I got amazing response from this story! I'm SO sorry for the long wait! I have had EXTREME writers block. You can ask Deni!**

**I know exactly what I want to do with this story! Except for the next few chapters, so I apologize for the extreme filler-ness of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: yes I know that I don't own anything. You can stop rubbing it in now, thanks :)**

**OOOOOO**

'_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, Make it last forever friendship never ends, If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_.'

The sound of the Spice Girls filled my dark, unfamiliar room.

I hesitantly reached over to the source of the noise and flipped open the phone accepting the call.

"**Good morning star shine! The Earth says HELLO!"** A voice booms from the other line.

"Anna, what on God's green Earth are you doing calling me? It's-" I pause to look at the clock on the table beside me, "7:30 in the morning."

"**Someone had to get you up Silly Lilly. It's your first day! I thought I would get you up early to look hot for Sexy Boss Man." **She says with a laugh.

"First of all Anna, 'Sexy Boss Man' is married. Hence the reason I have this job, because he has a kid! Now I am gonna go get some caffeine since someone woke me up early." I say snapping shut the phone before I can hear her response.

I lazily walk out of the room and rub my eyes. No one should be up this early. Chance wakes up around 8:30 so I was expecting a little more sleep.

I walk into the kitchen to find Kevin Jonas sitting at the counter drinking coffee and reading what looked like Rolling Stone. I am guessing that is what rock stars read in the morning instead of the paper.

"Good Morning" I say with little emotion as I grab a cup out of the cabinet that had been shown to me the previous day.

I see Kevin look up from his magazine with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, good morning Lilly. I didn't expect you to be up this early." He says to me as I pour coffee into the vacant cup.

"Ya my best friend slash ex- roommate decided to give me a lovely wake up call. Good old Anna." I respond taking the seat next to him as I take a long sip of my black coffee.

He chuckles and looks back down at the article he was reading. After a few minutes of an awkward silence I decide to make small talk.

"So Kevin, how did you and Deni meet?" I say slowly drawing sips from my cup.

His face seemed to light up when I asked the question. "Well when the Jonas Brothers launched their clothing line we of course needed models. I was backstage right before the beginning saying good luck to everyone with my brothers. This model walked in front of me and I noticed she had her shirt on all wrong. I informed her and she just laughed at me, turned around and just peeled the shirt off revealing a bare back. I was totally embarrassed and completely red in the face. She finally turned around and winked at me. I knew there was something special about her."

"Wow, she sure was bold." I say completely surprised at the spunk and charisma that Deni had.

"Ya, she sure is a fire cracker. You should have seen Joe he was foaming at the mouth. I'm surprised he has been able to keep it in his pants this long." He replies, throwing in a wink.

I start to crack up and soon the room is filled with laughter. Who knew that I would be sitting here talking with a Jonas about keeping it in their pants.

"So what about you," he says once the laughter died down, "anyone special in your life?"

I shrug my shoulders and respond, "Not right now. I've never been really good with relationships. I had one recently that lasted roughly around two years. It did not end pretty, I just wasn't ready to commit and he was pushing me to do so. But that probably was due to the fact that in high school and the beginning of college I didn't get much experience. Being a fan of the Jonas Brothers never really helped me."

Before I realized what I just said he gave me a questioning look.

"It was a hard life for a Jonas fan. You have no idea. Constantly getting harassed for liking some 'Disney boy band' or having to sit through people telling you how much that you guys sucked. It wasn't exactly a turn on to guys. But I couldn't help but love you guys. You made my boyfriend standards extremely high." I said with a chuckle, "Even though small aspects of being a Jonas Brothers fan were not so glamorous, majority of the fandom was amazing. It was actually the sole reason me and Anna became friends freshman year. When we met for the first time, we couldn't stand each other. I was the tomboy, skater girl while she was the girly, dancer chick. I liked black and she liked pink. It was constant indecisiveness in our dorm. But one day I came home from class to find her hanging a poster of you guys in her room. From that instant we bonded and became best friends."

When I finished my long story Kevin was sitting there at the table with a huge smile on his face, we just sat there grinning at each other until he spoke. "I love hearing things like that from fans. It makes me feel like living in this crazy world of Hollywood is really worth it."

I beamed back at him but before I could say anything the door opened and revealed an extremely gorgeous Nick Jonas, he seemed to just get better looking with age. And let's not forget those guns.

Oh my.

And attached to one of those weapons of mass destruction was a short spunky girl. She wasn't model thin, but she was perfect size. Her shoulder length hair was dyed deep purple, almost black, with strands of other colors. She had classy glasses that fit her face perfectly. Her shirt read S.P.E.W. obviously referencing Harry Potter. Her shirt was paired with a pair of neon blue skinny jeans and creatively decorated converse. By herself you would think that she wasn't exactly the girl Nick Jonas would be with. But seeing them together, you couldn't deny how perfect they were for each other.

Kevin turned to me and gave me an apologetic smile, "Sorry Lilly, I forgot to tell you that Joe and Nick were coming over. We recently decided we wanted to go back into the studio and record an acoustic album."

"Really?! I have always wanted you guys to do an acoustic album. I have a weak spot for acoustics." I respond with an eager smile.

I turn to nick and he has one of his rare genuine smiles on, "Well I am glad that you are excited. I've wanted to do one forever. By the way I'm Nick."

I stuck my hand out and met his. I tried my best to not stumble on my words, "Hey! I'm Lilly, Chance's new nanny."

"Finally Kev, you got rid of Cayce. She was a psycho." Nick said staring off into space as if he was reliving painful memories.

"Not to mention she kept hitting on you every second she got. Remember that one time that you had just gotten out of the pool at the Fourth of July barbeque. She practically raped you with her eyes." The girl holding onto nick says.

"You think that is bad. You should have been there to see what she tried to do to me in private. It was horrible. Though she was kinda hot, she was completely off her rocker." Nick says still in his daydream like state.

The girl next to him smacked his arm and he quickly came out of his trance and faced the girl.

"But of course I only have eyes for you Em." She smiles as he leans in to give her a quick peck on her lips.

I look at the loving couple and over to Kevin who clears his throat.

The girl I now know as Em faces me and sticks out her hand. "Hey I am Emilie Miller. Nicks girlfriend."

I shake hand slowly as I try and figure out what was so familiar about that name.

"Omgsh! You're the author Emilie Miller. You wrote Violet Skies! That is my all time favorite book ever." I look at her in awe.

"Seriously, you read that. I thought no one did. It's not a best seller or anything." She replies sheepishly.

"You underestimate your writing!" I say defensively, "My guilty pleasure is going to this really small book store about a mile from campus; they have a lot of unknown authors along with the classics. I picked up your book one day and read it in a matter of hours. I made everyone else read it as well. It's extremely brilliant. I admit, I have written many fanfiction stories with the characters." I say rapidly.

"You've got to be kidding me. There are only a handful of stories in that section. Are you LilSk8rGirl?" she asks enthusiastically.

"YES! Omgsh! Don't tell me that you read my stories. OH! I am so embarrassed!" I say as I feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Don't be. You are my favorite author on there. I started out on fanfiction too." She said reassuringly.

We were giggling to each other and slightly flipping out that we found each other. We were sure to be best friends. Anna would love her too.

"Do you have any idea what they are talking about?" Nick asks Kevin.

"Not a clue." He responds.

We all burst into laughter. Just then a sweaty Joe Jonas burst through the door.

"Let hilarity ensue! Danger is here!" he yelled walking into the kitchen.

We paused and gave him a funny look, when he looked back at us confused the laughter filled the room again.

"Finally Joe you are here!" Nick exclaims.

"Sorry I had an EXHAUSTING morning. The hills in California seem to get steeper and steeper daily." He says leaning against the counter.

"Sure they do Joe." Kevin says with an eye roll, "Let's get into the studio, we have a lot of work to do today."

Joe and Nick nod and start following Kevin. But before he can make it out of the room, it seems that Joe took notice that I was there.

"Wait, why wasn't I introduced to this lovely lady before?" he says arrogantly and saunters over to me.

"I'm Joseph," he says in a British accent while taking my hand, "pleasure to make your acquaintance."

He then brings my hand up to his mouth and puts a soft kiss on the top.

Two can play this game.

I pull my hand away before responding in the same accent, "Well Joseph, I am Lillian. But I do not recall giving you permission for such a promiscuous act."

He looked at me with shock on his face.

I made my way over to the fridge to start making a breakfast for Chance.

"Feisty," he replies, "I like it."

I roll my eyes at him as he exits the room to the order of his brother calling him.

Who thought that I would have the courage to do that with Joe Jonas? Today was extremely full of surprises.

Just as I put the eggs in the frying pan Deni walks through the door looking warn out.

"Hey Deni, where were you this morning?"

"Oh I was just looking for work. I forgot how exhausting go sees were. I mean designers look at me so differently now that I have had a child. I mean look at Heidi Klum, she has had multiple kids yet she isn't out of a job." she says lightheartedly.

"Well Heidi ain't got nothing on you Deni. You'll find work soon enough." I say with a genuine smile.

She smiled back, "Thanks Lilly. Now I am going to get some rest."

"Alright, see you later."

She went upstairs and I couldn't help but smile.

I finally felt accepted, and by the Jonas family no less.

**OOOOOO**

**Seriously that was one of my favorite chapters.**

**  
Sorry the end seemed a little rushed. I had to get a point across though. Deni's really the only one who knows what all is going on.**

**I really hope this was worth the wait. Probably not but I sure am sorry about that. Bad news is that I am leaving for camp on Monday and then I get back for a day then go to dance camp. I'll try and update that day but I am not sure. But two weeks the least. **

**I forgot how much I loved this story.**

**This one is for you Deni, Emilie, and Anna! LOVE YOU GIRLS!**

**Emilie, I gave a name to your book. I hope you don't mind. I couldn't think of anything. I know it kinda sucks so forgive me :)**

**By the way I Can Feel Him Guiding Me was nominated for Best Oneshot in the fanfiction awards. If you have read it, it would mean so much to me if you voted. If not please read it. It would mean the world. All the voting info is in my profile. PM me if you have any questions.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Cayce aka MyJonasSensesAreTingling3**


End file.
